Happy Family
by daebaektaeluv
Summary: Story of Wu,Jung,Oh,and other Family [KRISHO,DAEBAEK,HUNHAN,OR OTHER] [REQUESTING FANFIC]
1. REQUESTING

" **HAPPY FAMILY"**

Annyeonghaseyo,Selamat malam,da jia hao,konichiwa, Hello!

Daebaektaeluv bawa kabar 'sedikit' bagus untuk para reader hehehe*mumpung ada mood bagus hahahaa**abaikan*. Disini author akan minta saran kalian untuk penentu cast family yang author buat nanti jadi kalian tinggal milih siapa dulu yang mau dibuat ffnya*itupun kalo banyak yang respon*. okay,author kasih pilihan cast familynya :

Wu Family : (YAOI/GS)  
Kris Wu + Kim Joonmeyon : Tao + YiJoon + Sehun

* * *

Jung Family : (YAOI/GS)  
Jung Daehyun + Byun Baekhyun : Kim Taehyung (V) (+BamBam)

* * *

Oh Family : (YAOI/GS) Oh Sehun + Luhan : Jeon Jungkook + OC

atau

Pilihan Kalian Sendiri (BAPEXOBTS) kalo bisa yaa..

untuk memilih atau apa yang kalian mau untuk dibuat,review di kotak review atau add line author(amaliawardani10)!

!DEADLINE FOR REQUEST FF ON 12:00 PM!

Don't be late guys, I Will wait for you!


	2. FIRST FAMILY

Annyeonghaseyo,konichiwa,Hello and Selamat Malam!

Daebaektaeluv membawa ff yang sudah divoting oleh kalian kemarin dan maaf bila mengecewakan dengan ff banyak yang ganggu pikiran author T^T.

jawabannya adalah..

jeng

jeng

jeng

 **KRISHO FAMILY - GENDERSWITCH**

untuk yang gak kepilih jangan sedih karena ini request ff jadi yang voting banyak jadi author buat,okay?^^. Jangan sedih dan semoga kalian suka!

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY FAMILY**

 **'WU FAMILY'**

 **CAST**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Kim Joonmyeon (GIRL!)**

 **Huang Zitao as kid**

 **OC (Yijoon) as kid (GIRL!)**

 **Oh Sehun as Kid**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Family,Fluff,Drama/?,Angst/?**

 **author : daebaektaeluv**

 **WARN! THIS IS GENDERSWITCH,DON'T LIKE IT JUST CLOSE,DON'T BASH AND TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

* * *

Started

.

.

"Kris-yaaaaaaaa.."teriak seorang yeoja yang tengah menyusun baju di dalam koper.

"Nee?"teriak seorang namja yang bernama Kris sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya terlihat seperti orang baru bangun."bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak myeon?"lanjutnya.

"mianhae kris,kalo aku tidak teriak kau juga tidak akan bangun"cengir yeoja yang bernama Joonmyeon,atau lebih tepatnya Wu Joonmyeon.

"haa,lebih baik kau membangunkan dengan ciumanmu itu.."ujar Kris atau Kris Wu,Suami dari Joonmyeon 4 tahun yang lalu.

'BUK'

Sebuah lemparan bantal pun mendarat di muka tjakep/? Kris dan Kris hanya memasang muka shock apa yang barusan terjadi.

"biasakah kau tidak untuk pervert saat ini,kau tahu kita hampir terlambat untuk kebandara.."oceh Joonmyeon.

"aiishh,ne ne..tapi mana morning kiss-ku?"tanya Kris sambil menunjukkan bibirnya.

'BUK'

Lemparan bantal kembali terjadi yang dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon hanya memasang muka polos serasa tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah melakukan pelemparan.

"YAAKK,kenapa kau melempariku dengan bantal myeon..."kesal Kris.

"ku mau dilempari dengan vas bunga yang disebelahmu hmm?"tanya Joonmyeon dengan tenang namun dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kris yang mendengar hal itu hanya bergidik ngeri lebih baik ia diam daripada kena lemparan vas bunga.

"oh iya,kris jangan lupa bangunkan anakmu sepertinya mereka sebentar lagi bangun.."jelas Joonmyeon kembali mengepak koper yang ia lakukan tadi.

"mereka juga anakmu myeon.."sambung Kris.

"hehehehe mianhae,tanyakan pada mereka kenapa mereka lebih dekat dengan appa-nya daripada eomma-nya"sungut Joonmyeon.

"aigoo istriku cemburu eoh?sudahlah itu juga karena kau sekarang jarang dirumah jadi jangan menyalahkan mereka.."jelas Kris sambil mencium sekilas pipi Joonmyeon. Dan munculah semburat merah di pipi Joonmyeon entah malu atau marah.

"yak! Tanyakan pada bos-ku kenapa ia suka memanggilku mendadak dalam urusan rapat."ucap Joonmyeon.

"aigoo,lebih baik jangan diperpanjang masalah sebaiknya kau saja yang membangunkan mereka.."ucap Kris sambil memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang.

"Lalu Kau?jangan bilang kau ingin tidur lagi..."ancam Joonmyeon.

"hey,jangan berburuk sangka pada suamimu Wu Joonmyeon,tentu saja ingin membersihkan diri.."jelas Kris.

"haa arraseo,kau mandilah biarkan aku yang membangunkan mereka.."ucap Joonmyeon.

Kris pun mencium singkat bibir Joonmyeon dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi ya tentunya mandi masa makan/eh.

Joonmyeon pun membereskan koper yang mereka bawa nanti. Yap,mereka –Kris Wu sekeluarga- akan berliburan di pulau Jeju. Mumpung Kris dan dirinya mendapatkan jatah libur,jadi mereka memutuskan liburan bersama anak mereka kalo berdua honeymoon namanya.

"akhirnya selesai,cha kita bangunkan prince dan princess..."monolog Joonmyeon dan ia pun merapikan kopernya. Dan segera menuju kamar anak mereka yang bername tag 'Prince and Princess Room'.

'Sreekk..'

"aigoo sepertinya mereka lelap sekali tidurnyaa.."monolog Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun menghampiri tempat tidur dengan name tag 'Panda Prince'. Joonmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat letak tidur si Panda Prince yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

"cha,panda prince saatnya kita bangun.."ucap Joonmyeon sambil membangunkan Panda Prince-nya.

"eunghhh..eomma?"parau sang anak yang bernama Tao atau Wu Zitao,anak sulung dari saudara-saudaranya.

"ne,ini eomma Tao-ya..saatnya kita bangun dan mandi..."jelas Joonmyeon sambil menciumi pipi chubby Tao.

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti meminta gendong kepada sang eomma.

Joonmyeon pun segera menggendong Tao dan membawanya keluar kamar sebelum ia kembali membangunkan anaknya yang lain. Joonmyeon pun menaruh Tao di sofa dan Tao terus menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya imut karena ia masih mengantuk.

"maafkan eomma ne,tapi kau bisa tidur lagi chagi..."ucap Joonmyeon dan Tao pun langsung tertidur kembali dengan cepat. Mirip sekali dengan appanya pikir Joonmyeon.

"saatnya kita mem-"

"HUWAAAAAAAA...Eomma"teriak seorang bayi dari dalam kamar.

"aigoo,NEEE EOMMA WASSEO YI JOON-AAH"teriak Joonmyeon tak kalah besar dari sang anak bernama Yi Joon tadi.

Joonmyeon pun segera menghampiri Yi Joon dan langsung menggendongnya agar tidak menangis lagi.

"hiks..hiks eomma..hiks hiks.."isak Yi Joon sambil memeluk leher Joonmyeon dengan erat.

"uljima uri Joonie..uljimaa nee.."ucap Joonmyeon sambil menenangkan sang anak.

"hiks eomma..hiks.."isak tangis Yijoon kembali terdengar dan membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk lehar Joonmyeon.

"aigoo,kenapa joonie?mimpi buruk eoh?gwenchanaaa jonnie, eomma sudah disini.."Joonmyeon kembali menenangkan Yi Joon atau Wu Yijoon satu-satunya yeoja di antara saudaranya.

"Eomma..."parau sesosok bayi lagi dan itu adalah maknae di keluarga ini. Wu Sehun atau Sehun.

"aigoo,Sehunnie juga bangun eoh?chaaa kita bangun semuaanyaa.."ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun segera menggendong Sehun, yah di menggendong dua anak sekaligus Yijoon di kanan dan Sehun dikiri. Joonmyeon segera membawa mereka keluar dan menyusul sang anak pertama yang sepertinya masih tertidur di sofa.

"Taotao mathih tidul?"ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Tao yang tidur di sofa.

"ne sehunnie,cha kau bangunkan taotao biarkan kita tidak terlambat untuk kebandara..arraseo?"tanya Joonmyeon kepada Sehun.

"neee tapi bandala itu apa eomma?"tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"hmm bandara itu tempat dimana semua pesawat pulang dan pergi seperti ke jeju atau ke china tempat halmeoni dan harabeoji..."jelas Joonmyeon kepada Sehun sedangkan Yijoon hanya diam.

Sehun pun mengganggukan kepalanya dan Joonmyeon pun menurunkan Sehun dan Yijoon namun Yijoon enggan lepas dari pelukan eommanya.

"Joonie lepas dulu ne,nanti eomma kesini lagi dan membawakan kalian susu..arraseo?"bujuk Joonmyeon kepada Yijoon. Setelah bujukan itu akhirnya Yijoon pun mulai melepaskan tangannya dan meminta Joonmyeon menurunkannya menyusul sang adik,Sehun.

"kalian tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana arraseo?"tanya Joonmyeon.

Sehun dan Yijoon mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti dan mereka pun mendekati Tao yang sedang tidur.

"taotao ileona ppali.."ucap Sehun yang menepuk badan Tao tapi tak ada respon dari Tao.

"Taotao ppali ireonaa.."akhirnya suara Yijoon pun terdengar sekian lama tak terdengar suaranya*abaikan* namun tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari Tao.

' _thepeltinya haluth menggunakan cala ini..'pikir Sehun_

'CUP'

"yaaakk Yijoon-ah jangan menggangu taotao tidur.."ucap Tao namun matanya tetap tertutup.

Yijoon pun menautkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa taotao berfikir itu joonie pikir Yijoon. Yijoon pun hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan sang kakak.

"tapi taotao itu bukan joonie yang melakukan tapi sehunnie.."ujar Yijoon dan Tao pun langung terbangun dan mengelap/? Pipinya yang dikabarkan bekas ciuman pagi dari Sehun.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA..."

"ppffftt..."

"ini tidak lucu,lebih baik eomma yang mencium taotao tadi.."pout Tao dan ia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hehehe,mianhae taotao jika tidak taotao tidak akan bangun.."kekeh Sehun. Tao hanya bisa memasang muka cemberutnya sedangkan Yijoon hanya menahan tawanya melihat saudara kembaranya sedang adu mulut.

"yaedeuraaa,appa wasseo..."teriak seekor naga eh salah sang Appa,Kris Wu.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAA..."teriak ketiganya dan langsung memeluk sang Appa dengan cepat.

"aigoo,segitukah kalian merindukankan appamu yang tampan ini.."ucap Kris.

"aniyo"jawab kompak ketiganya dan Kris hanya diam dan bingung.

"Yijoon hanya suka bau appa,appa harum.."jelas Yijoon dan memeluk Kris kembali.

"aigoo princess yijoon,bagaimana dengan princenya hmm?"tanya Kris.

"hmmm hanya ingin memeluk appa"jawab Tao ."thamaaa.."lanjut Sehun menganggapi jawaban Tao.

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak laki-lakinya dan langsung memeluk mereka semua.

"Susu dataaaaaaaannggg.."teriak Joonmyeon dari arah dapur dan Tao juga Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukan bersama appanya tadi dan berlari menuju eomma mereka.

"Eommaaaa..."teriak Tao dan Sehun.

"cha ini susu kalian tapi bayarannya dulu..."ucap Joonmyeon.

"bayaran?bayaran itu apa eomma?"tanya Tao polos. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju degan Tao.

"hmmm maksudnya eomma..ppopo dulu..."jelas Joonmyeon dan Mereka berdua pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan langsung mengecup pipi Joonmyeon.

'CUP''CUP'

"thudaaahh,eomma mana thuthunyaa.."ucap Sehun.

Joonmyeon pun memberikan susunya kepada Tao dan Sehun. Dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"hmmm sepertinya ada yang kurang tapi apa?"monolog Joonmyeon.

"Kris-Yaa,eodiseo?'teriak Joonmyeon mencari sang suami.

"DI RUANG TAMU.."ucap Kris tak kalah lantang.

Joonmyeon pun segera menyusul Kris dengan membawa satu botol susu namun ia tak tahu kenapa ia membawa satu botol lagi.

"Kris-ya,kau tahu kenapa aku membuat 3 botol susu?"tanya Joonmyeon kepada Kris yang memungguginya.

' _sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi'batin Kris_

"apa kau lupa dengan Joonie kita myeon.."ucap Kris sambil menggendong Yijoon dan menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"OMO!,mianhae joonie eomma melupakanmu.."lirih Joonmyeon sambil mengecup pipi Yijoon. Yijoon?dia tidur untuk tak mendengar omongan sang eomma jika ia mungkin ia sudah menangis keras.

"sebaiknya kau berhenti berkerja myeon dan mengurus anak-anak.."ucap Kris sambil memberikan Yijoon ke gendongan Joonmyeon.

"hmm akan ku pertimbangkan Kris,tapi untuk saat ini tidak..mianhae.."lirih Joonmyeon dan memeluk Yijoon dengan erat.

"gwenchana myeon,aku mengerti..."ucap Kris dan mengecup kening Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti namun sepertinya ada yang salah..

"OMO! KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT KRIS WU!"teriak Joonmyeon dan membangunkan Yijoon.

"Omo,kau belum memandikan mereka Kris wu?"tanya Joonmyeon panik.

"PPALI KAU MANDIKAN MEREKAAA DAN AKU AKAN MEMPERSIAPKAN BAJU MEREKAAA."teriak Joonmyeon dan menyerahkan Yijoon ke Kris. Dan Kris hanya sweatdrop melihat Joonmyeon yang kalang kabut.

"Cha kita mandi semuanya sebelum kita terlambat.."ajak Kris kepada kedua anaknya untuk mandi dan mereka menggangukan ?ia masih tidur.

-2206-

At Jeju-do,Korea selatan.

Sampailah Keluarga Wu di pulau Jeju setelah terjadi keterlambatan di rumah dan sedikit kekacuan di airport dan pesawat tadi. Kris dan Joonmyeon beserta ketiga anaknya pun langung menuju penginapan ya mengistirahatkan sebentar badan mereka.

"haaaa akhirnya sampai.."ucap Joonmyeon.

"yeah,tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk membawa barang myeon?"pinta Kris.

"ah mianhae Kris hehehe.."kekeh Joonmyeon dan segera membantu sang suami membawakan barang-barang mereka. Hmm Tao,Yijoon,dan Sehun kemana?hmm aahh ternyata mereka di taman. Yap mereka tinggal di villa milik keluarga Joonmyeon.

"bagaimana dengan anak-anak,apa mereka aman?"tanya Joonmyeon sambil membereskan barang mereka.

"hmm terakhir untuk melihatnya mereka aman disana.."ucap Kris enteng. Namun sebenarnya yang terjadi..

.

.

.

.

"YAAA TAOTAO JANGAN LEBUT MAINKU.."teriak Sehun sambil mengejar Tao yang mengambil mainnya.

"BIARIN WEE..."teriak Tao sambil menghindar dari Sehun.

"YAAKK SEHUNNIE,TAOTAO jangan berlarian Joonie pusing liatnyaaa.."teriak Yijoon menambah keributan yang terjadi.

'GUK..GUK..GUK..'

Sebuah gonggoan anjing pun membuat mereka terdiam dan terlihatlah Anjing berwarna putih bersih seperti anjing peliharaan namun kenapa berada disini?

"waaaa kyeopta.."teriak Yijoon dan segera menghampiri anjing tersebut. Yijoon pun tersenyum melihat anjing putih ini sedangkan Tao dan Sehun hanya diam.

"yaa,kenapa sehunnie dan taotao diam?"tanya Yijoon bingung melihat saudara kembarnya diam.

"aah aniyo joonie,hanya kaget..benarkan sehunnie?"tanya Tao kepada Sehun."ne joonie,taotao dan sehun hanya kaget.."cengir Sehun.

"aah ppali kesini,anjing ini lucu.."senyum Yijoon dan mengeluskan kepala anjing tersebut.

Tao dan Sehun pun mulai mendekati Yijoon dan anjing tersebut. Namun mereka hanya menatap diam apa yang dilakukan Yijoon kepada anjing tersebut.

'GUK..GUK..'

Anjing tersebut pun lari dan secara tidak langsung Yijoon tangannya tersangkut oleh tali anjing tersebut dan mulai mengikuti anjing itu.

"KYAAAAA..TAOTAO SEHUN TOLONG JOONIE.."teriak histeris Yijoon yang mulai meninggalkan taman villa mereka.

"YIJOON-AAHH.."teriak Tao dan segera menyusul Yijoon untuk menolong Yijoon.

"YAAK,tunggu aku taotao..JOONIEEE..."teriak Sehun dan segera menyusul saudaranya.

.

.

.

"Kris,sepertinya aku khawatir tentang anak-anak..."ucap Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa ia khawatir dengan anak-anak mereka.

"ah kau merasakannya myeon?aku juga merasakan hal itu..sebaiknya kita susul mereka di taman."ucap Kris dan Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

Namun pada saat ditaman,tidak ada seorang pun hanya ada mainan-mainan milik Tao dan Sehun. Kris dan Joonmyeon pun mulai khawatir tentang anak-anak mereka.

"TAO-YAAA,JOONIE,SEHUNNIEE..."teriak Kris memanggil ketiga anaknya namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kris,dimana mereka.."takut Joonmyeon.

"aku juga tak tahu myeon,aku terakhir melihat mereka disini.."jelas Kris.

"tapi mereka tidak ada Kris,mereka hiks"isak tangis Joonmyeon pun keluar mendengar bahwa anak mereka hilang.

"jangan seperti itu myeon,lebih baik kita cari mereka sebelum terlalu jauh.."ucap Kris menyakinkan sang Istri agar tetap tenang.

Joonmyeon hanya menggangukan kepalanya pasrah dan ia berdoa semoga anak mereka tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

"TAO-YAAA...JOONIE-YAAA..SEHUNIEE.."teriak Kris mencari keberadaan anak mereka namun tetap hasil nihil.

"Kris,aku takut mereka ada apa-apa Kris..hiks hiks.."lirih Joonmyeon.

"uljima myeon,kita harus menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu..arraseo?"ucap Kris sambil memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

"okay,kita cari lagi okay?"tanya Kris dan Joonmyeon menyetujukan hal itu dan membantu mencari anak mereka.

"TAO-YAAAAA..JOONIE..SEHUNNIEE.."teriak Kris.

"TAOTAO..JOONIE..SEHUNNIE..dimana kalian nak?"teriak Joonmyeon mencari anak mereka.

"TAAOOO.."

"YIJOON.."

"WU SEHUUUUN.."

Mereka pun terus mencari dan tidak mendapat kabar apapun tentang keberadaan anak mereka. Mereka pun istirahat di sebuah taman.

"Kris,ini sudah hampir sore dan kita tak menemukan mereka Kris.."lirih Joonmyeon.

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan ia merasa bersalah kenapa ia meninggalkan anak mereka tadi.

"hiks hiks..tao-ya,joonie,sehunnie..dimana kalian?"lirih Joonmyeon.

"uljima myeon,sebaiknya kita coba bertanya kepada ahjussi lee agar mereka mau membantu kita mencari anak-anak.."ucap Kris sambil menenangkan Joonmyeon.

"ne,sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada mereka.."ucap Joonmyeon dan menghapus air mata yang berada dipipinya.

Kris dan Joonmyeon pun segera menujuu rumah yang diketahui 'ahjussi lee' tadi. Namun pada saat mereka sampai di depan pintu terlihat didalam rumah ada keributan sampai terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

Joonmyeon pun menatap Kris seakan ia bertanya apa yang terjadi didalam dan Kris hanya menggidikan bahunya karena ia tidak tahu ada apa di dalam.

'TOK..TOK TOK..'

'Krieet...'

"EOMMA,APPAAAAAAA..."teriak seorang bocah laki-laki dan itu ternyata Tao. Dan disusul dibelakangnya Yijoon dan Sehun mendengar Tao meneriaki 'eomma dan appa'.

"Taotao,ini taotao kan?"tanya Joonmyeon sambil memeriksan keadaan sang anak.

"ne eomma ini,taotao waeyo?"tanya Tao polos.

"Aigoo,kami menemukan kaliaan..."ucap Joonmyeon dan langsung memeluk ketiga anaknya.

"syukurlah kalian di rumah ahjussi lee..tapi bagaimana bisa?"ujar Kris kaget.

"ne,bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini tao,yijoon,sehunnie?"tanya Joonmyeon kepada ketiganya namun mereka hanya menunduk kepalanya.

"waah kalian sudah datang rupanya.."ucap seseorang dibelakang Tao,Yijoon,dan Sehun. Dan itulah adalah Lee Ahjussi.

"Lee ahjussi,Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka berada disini.."tanya Joonmyeon takjub.

"hmm kalo itu tanyakan saja pada mereka namun lebih baik kalian masuk terlebih dahulu karena hari sudah hampir malam.."ujar Lee ahjussi.

Kris dan Joonmyeon pun menggangukan kepalanya dan segera masuk sambil menggendong anak-anak mereka. Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"hmm bisakah kalian ceritakan kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini.."tanya Lee ahjussi kepada Tao,Yijoon,dan Sehun.

"hmm itu.."takut Tao.

"hmm itu karena tadi Joonie ditarik oleh anjing ahjuthi lee,teluth taotao dan thehunie menyuthul joonie untuk menolongnya tapi anjing itu membawa taotao,joonie,dan thehun disini,di lumah ahjuthi lee disini."jelas Sehun takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena takut orang tuanya akan memarahi mereka.

"Hiks hiks..eomma appa jangan marahi taotao dan sehunnie,yang salah joonie..hiks hiks"isak tangis Yijoon pun keluar dan membela saudara kembaranya bahwa yang salah itu Yijoon bukan Tao dan Sehun.

Joonmyeon pun segera memeluk Yijoon dan menenangkan sang anak agar tidak menangis lebih kencang.

"eomma dan appa tidak memarahi kalian itu kan sudah tanggung jawab Tao dan Sehun untuk menolong Yijoon kalo sedang ada masalah..malah eomma bangga pada kalian."jelas Joonmyeon. "iya kan,Kris appa?"tanya Joonmyeon kepada Kris.

"Ne,asalakan kalian tidak seperti itu lagi dan jika ada sesuatu panggil appa atau eomma,arraseo?"tanya Kris.

Tao,Yijoon,dan Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti dan mereka langsung memeluk Kris dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

"cha sebaiknya kita pulang,ppali kalian pamit kepada lee ahjussi dan berterima kasih kepadanya.."ujar Joonmyeon.

"ANNYEONG AHJUSSI LEE..."pamit Tao kepada Lee ahjussi degan membungkukan badannya.

"annyeong juga taotao,jangan mengkhawatirkan orang tuamu,arraseo?"tanya Lee ahjussi.

"arraseo,ahjussi~~"cengir Tao.

"annyeong ahjussi dan gomawo ahjussi sudah tolong joonie..hehe"kekeh Yijoon.

"ne joonie,cheonmaneyo lain kali hati-hati arraseo.."ucap Lee ahjussi.

"ne lee ahjussi.."senyum Yijoon.

"Sehun tidak pamit ke lee ahjussi hmm?"tanya Kris kepada Sehun yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

'grep'

Sehun pun langsung memeluk lee ahjussi dan itu hampir membuat keduanya jatuh kalau lee ahjussi tidak siap.

"gomawo ahjuthi,thudah tolong thehunie,joonie,dan taotao.."ucap Sehun.

"ne Sehunnie.."ucap Lee ahjussi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ponakanya.

"Cha saatnya kita pulang,annyeong lee ahjussi maaf kalau mereka membuat kekacauan dirumah ahjussi.."pamit Kris.

"Ne,hati-hati Kris,Joonmyeon.."ucap Lee ahjussi.

-2206-

"Taotao,Yijoon,Sehunnie jangan terlalu jauh mainnya hanya disekitar sini saja..arraseo?"tanya Joonmyeon kepada Tao,Yijoon,dan Sehun.

"ne eomma.."jawab kompak ketiganya.

Yap,mereka sedang berada di pantai dan pantai itu cukup sepi hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat. Joonmyeon dan Kris memilih liburan di pantai karena mumpung musim panas jadi mereka memutuskan berlibur di pantai. Tapi Kris?dimana dia sepertinya kita harus mencarinya.

"YAAK KRIS WU JANGAN SEPERTI ITU.."teriak Joonmyeon sambil menutup matanya.

Ya bagaimana tidak,Kris wu sedang menggunakan celana pendek sebatas lutut dan bertelanjang dada mungkin banyak yeoja mengincarnya karena tubuhnya atletis dan tinggi bak pangeran. Namun jangan salah yang sebenarnya terjadi kris menggunakan BAN BEBEK di pinggang.

Kalo kalian ingin tahu bahwa Kris itu tidak bisa berenang dan ia ingin berenang bersama anaknya namun baru ingat kalau ia tak bisa berenang alhasil ia menggunakan BAN BEBEK itu.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"APPA LUCU THEKALI.."

"HAHAHHAHA APPA LUCU'

Ledaklah tawa dari ketiga anaknya melihat sang Appa menggunakan ban bebek yang lucu. Padahal mereka tidak menggunakanya.

' _aiissh sebaiknya aku harus belajar berenang kali ini..'rutuk Kris dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _Author's note:_

 _Sudah bacakan?maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya kalo jelek dan agak sedikit mengecewekan kalian. Karena banyak maslah yang menimpa author jadi saya bingung sendiri gimana cara lanjutinnya. haaa kenapa curhatnya..okay okay,until here._

 _._

 _JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA,KARENA REVIEW ITU PENTING BAGI AUTHORT^T_

 _For SiDer semoga kalian mendapat hidayah untuk mereview,neee T^T_

 _._

 _!OPEN REQUEST FOR NEXT SERIES!_

 _Jung Family(GS/YAOI) or Oh Family (GS/YAOI) or Your Choice (BAPEXOBTS)_

 _see you on next series, I will for you guys!_

DEADLINE 10 JULY 2015(12:00 PM) and POSTING FF ONE WEEK AFTER THIS

*untuk vote sebelumnya massh kehitung ex Krisho jadi main banyak ya*

Annyeong,Bye bye~~~


End file.
